one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead Vs Bowser Jr
Cuphead VS Super Mario Bros Will the red cup himself succeed or will the koopa kings son have the last laugh 'Intro' Cuphed is walking through the Mushroom Kingdom defeating Goombas and Koopas while collecting coins Cuphead: Oh boy iv'e struck rich i just can't wait to see the look on Mugmans face when i return home with all this all of the sudden n airship flys in through the clouds and starts bombarding the land with Bob Ombs and Bullet Bills but Cuphead embraced the danger as he flew up to the large wooden ship in his aeroplane quickley jumping out into a pipe at the end of the ship inside he was greeted by a floating clown head with a small monster looking child inside Bowser Jr: Who are you and why are you here Cuphead: Funny I was going to ask you the same thing Cuphead pointed his finger at the koopa prince charging up an orange energy while Bowser Jr primed the cannon on his clown car ready to fire as soon as the red claded cup was THIS MATCH WILL GET RED HOT AND BEGIN! 60 Both Cuphead and Jr fire their weapons resulting in both shots colliding with each other 57 Cuphead dashed towards Jr firing his spreadshot but only the clown car was taking damage as its face began growing angry Jr attemped to ram Cuphead who passed right through it with the smoke bomb 51 he then pulled out his equip card and adjusted his arsenal Jr then attempted to land a hit on Cuphead with the clown cars boxing gloves but to no avail while Cuphead is firing his roundabout while dodging managing to land a few hits on Jr and his clown car 46 Jr then fires some Bullet Bills Cuphead dodges but Jr is one step ahead of him as he charges at Cuphead in his clown car now sporting wheels 43 luckily Cuphead had equipped coffee to fill up his super meter faster he then switches to his other weapon the lobber and firing its EX Kablooey a large purple sphere then hit the clown car causing it to stagger back a bit Cuphead took the moment to switch up his arsenal again 38 Jr began hitting his clown car now short circiting in an attemp to get it to work again all of the sudden he saw a large blue blast the mega blast head his way he quickly jumped out of the vehichle as it was destroyed he was then met with several quick shots from Cupheads peashooter 34 Jr then hid in his shell finally safe from the red cups attacks he then quickly poped out of his shell to throw a Koopa shell a Bob Omb and a mecha koopa at Cuphead who then used his chaser to make quick work of Jrs attacks all except the shell wich managed to tank Cupheads shots 29 Cuphead then used his parry axe attack to make quick work of the shell he then noticed the koopa prince shifting into a different form know looking more humanoid and having a dark texture along with a cap and mustache the dark figure Shadow Mario then pulled out a paint brush and rushed towards the cup leaving behind an orange trail of paint as he attempted to hit Cuphead with his paintbrush only for the cup to dodge with his dash and return fire with his peashooter 24 Shadow Mario avoided the shots only serving as a distraction as Goobles spawn out of the paint trails Cuphead then took them out with his parry axe Shadow Mario now infuriated attempts to hit cup head with his brush only for the red cup to counter with his axe severing the top part of the brush 17 But the Battles not over yet the plumber impersonator then returned to normal now Bowser Jr again he tried breathing a fireball but Cuphead once again dodged and countered with his chaser his super meter was now building up while Jr was constantly breathing fire covering the floor with flames and limiting Cupheads space 14 Cuphead now only having one spot was tough out of luck as Jr was about to breath one last fireball he then did the only thing he could do and used his chasers EX chaos orbit Jr then breathed one last fireball only for it to go out as it met Cupheds shield of projectiles Cuphead then returned fire with his peashooter 5 with his super meter finally full Cuphead then jumped in the air and fired a huge energy beam from his head 1 Jr did nothing but duck in his shell out of fear as the giant beam hit him blasting a hole through his ship and launching him out of the airship 0 'KO!' Cuphead: Well that was easy Cuphed then exited the ship with his plane and flew away with his riches ''' THE RESULTS! This Melee's winner is '''Cuphead! TIME...................1.00 HP BONUS...........3/3 PARRY..............0/3 SUPER METER.............6/6 SKILL LEVEL two stars GRADE...A Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees